


Poppy Plays Polish-the-Pole

by youll_never_guess



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, Drinking, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youll_never_guess/pseuds/youll_never_guess
Summary: Poppy picks up Tora from a night of partying, and finally go all the way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Poppy Plays Polish-the-Pole

_ Ping! _ Your phone lit up with a message. 

_ Who could be messaging so late? It’s well past midnight...  _ I wondered, glancing at the screen. Your heart stumbled as you saw it was from the guy you’d been totally crushing on for months, Tora. He has these dark, dreamy eyes, and was tall and ripped like a Greek god. He had this long dark hair that you normally wouldn’t be into, but that he completely rocked it. 

Tentatively, you opened the text. “Hey,” it simply read. Suspicious.

“Hey,” you responded, testing the waters.

He answered immediately. “I can’t stop thinking about you,” he wrote. 

You were confused- why would he be thinking about you? You had no idea what to say to that, and answered simply. “In what way?”

Your phone buzzed as it received a phone call- from Tora! Tentatively you accepted the call.

“Bobbyyyyy! Hiiii!” he slurred drunkenly from the other end. You could hear the chatter of a party in the background, the pumping base slightly distorting his deep rough voice. 

“Hi Tora,” you responded patiently. 

“Where are you? You’re so cute I just want to hold you,” he said. 

Well,  _ that _ seemed out of character. “Are you okay?” you asked.

“So ummmm we’re in the city and a little  _ *hiccup* _ tipsy and I missed you and I wanted to hear your voice.” You heard a voice yelling at him in the background. “Oh! Andddd we need a way to get back home and could you drive us pleaseee,” he added, obviously having been reminded by someone out of your hearing range. 

_ Dang _ . Admittedly, you’d hoped he had just called to tell you he liked you. Not that he and his buddies needed a free ride home after a night partying with girls ten times hotter than you could ever be.

_ Stop! _ You mentally berated yourself.  _ Thinking this way doesn’t help anyone _ . Pushing away these jealous thoughts, you got his info about where to pick him up and headed over.

\---

Tora, Quincey, and a few other guys from the Mafia tumbled into the car. It was a tight fit- your car was small and these were some pretty muscled guys. Tora managed to snag the passenger seat, and immediately started making fun of your slow, grandmotherly driving. 

One by one, you dropped the guys off at home until just Tora was left. As you pulled up to his apartment, he turned to you, a serious look in his eye. “I really can’t stop thinking about you, ya know. And it’s not just the booze- it’s all the time. I like you. A lot.” 

You stared at him, wide-eyed. This was, like, your ultimate fantasy actually happening! You blushed as he glanced purposefully at your full lips. You gave the softest nod, and he leaned in. Still, you squeaked with surprise at his lips brushed yours. 

Unable to stand the tension in the car anymore, you took his face in your hands and kissed him full on. His firm lips pressed against you hard, and it felt like he kissed you like he  _ needed _ you. You could taste the vodka on his breath, and you almost felt intoxicated on it. 

When you pulled apart, he dragged your lip in his teeth as though he didn’t want to let you go. You took a breath, feeling dizzy. He met your gaze with a sultry, half-lidded gaze. 

“Want to come upstairs?” he suggested. Your heart raced. Tonight? You hadn’t thought this would happen so soon! You knew it was dumb, but couldn’t help be flustered at the thought of your solidly un-sexy, plain cotton underwear and boring bra. Still, this was  _ Tora _ , the guy you’d been fantasizing about for months. You nodded, not wanting to pass up on the opportunity.

He leapt out of the car, and walked around to open your door for you. You blushed harder at the old-fashioned chivalry, but appreciated the gesture. He led you up to the top floor of the apartment, and unlocked the door into a dark entry room. Turning on the lights didn’t reveal much more- the room was sparse, barely decorated, with just a utilitarian couch and TV. 

He ducked his head as you took it in. “I don’t spend much time here,” he said by way of explanation. You nodded, then continued down the hall with uncharacteristic boldness. You passed a clean kitchen, bathroom, and finally the bedroom. You paused. Would it be too bold to just walk in? 

_ Whatever _ , you decided. You’d end up here at some point anyways. The bedroom was almost as empty as the rest of the apartment, decorated with just a few books and, surprisingly, a bunch of overly-scented Yankee candles.

He chuckled as you paused at them. “Uh, Quincey gets them for me for every holiday. It’s an inside joke.” Still, he lit a few, lighting the room with a warm glow. 

You settled onto the edge of his bed, and beckoned him over. He sat down next to you, the bed dipping under his weight, tilting you into him. You leaned into it, kissing Tora again. He kissed you more gently this time, knowing he had all the time in the world. Gently, his hands ran through your hair, brushed your breasts, down to your hips. 

Tora readjusted so that he was seated against the headboard, and lifted you onto his lap. He kissed you, holding firmly onto your butt, as your hands fisted his hair. 

His hands began to move again, lifting your loose t-shirt over your head. He held your breasts reverently, fondling them softly. You undid the bra clasp, and smiled softly as he beheld you with awe. 

Swiftly, he flipped you over, straddling you. He bent to kiss down your neck, your collarbone, down to your boobs. He licked a niple expirimentally, smiling as you hummed appreciatively. He kissed, kneaded, and suckled at your breasts until you were left gasping with pleasure. 

Tentatively he began to move further south, before you put a hand on his chest to stop him.

“No fair! You’re wearing far too much,” you complained, gesturing to his shirt and jeans. 

With a sly grin he leapt off the bed, and teasingly tugged his shirt up, stripper style. He swayed his hips tauntingly as he pulled his shirt off completely, tossing it aside to reveal hard pecs, defined abs, and a pelvic v you couldn’t tear your eyes away from. Appreciating the attention, he stepped out of his pants, revealing briefs and a very prominent bulge. 

You couldn’t stop yourself from reaching out to touch his bulge. Tora groaned as you pulled his dick out from its fabric prison. You ran your hand along its length, in awe of its enormity. Growing in confidence, you began to stroke faster, slicking your movements with his precum. 

Unable to deny your curiosity, you dipped your head to tase his cum. Tora’s head fell back as your tongue brushed the head of his dick. Understanding what he wanted, you licked a stripe along his shaft. Finally you took the head into your mouth, sucking gently. Tora’s moans encouraged you to proceed, taking more of him into your mouth. 

You bobbed your head enthusiastically until he grasped your head and slowed you down, syncing your movements with his gently rolling hips. 

After a bit, he stepped back, and lifted your chin to look up at him. “My turn,” he declared, pushing you back against the sheets. He tugged at your skirt, sliding it off along with your underwear. 

His calloused fingers traced gentle swirls over your hips as he leaned in to eat you out. Your legs were trembling in moments as his tongue flicked expertly against your clit. He had you cumming embarrassingly soon, and within moments was aligning his cock to your dripping folds. 

“Ready?” he asked. At your nod, he pushed against your entrance. He moaned as his dick slid into your soaking cunt, stretching you oh so good. 

Barely giving you a moment to adjust, he pulled almost all the way out, only to slam all the way back in. You slapped a hand over your mouth from embarrassment as you yelled out with pleasure.

Tora pried your hand from your mouth and replaced it with his lips, kissing you hard. Your hands scrambled for purchase against his broad back as he railed into you. As pleasure overwhelmed you, you scratched your nails down his back, as if marking him as your own. 

His hand liften to your delicate throat, grasping it tightly. He squeezed the sides of your windpipe neck, giving you the feeling of being choked while permitting you to barely breathe. 

You went lightheaded from the restricted airflow, making you feel like you were floating as your orgasm slammed into you. Light spots from pleasure mingled precariously with dark spots from the asphyxiation, culminating in the most intense orgasm of your life. 

Tora lifted his hand from your throat, as he pulled out of your abused pussy to finish over your stomach and ample bosom. 

He collapsed onto the bed beside you, taking a moment to catch his breath.

“That was.. incredible,” you murmur into his ear.

He hummed in agreement, a rare smile of satisfaction on his face. His eyelids drooped from exhaustion, and he slung an arm across you as he succumbed to sleep.

You smiled, too, hoping for many more nights like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if the order of events is getting too predictable between storylines!


End file.
